


Dua Sisi

by kenzeira



Series: kurooakaweek 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Aku menciummu, Kuroo-san. Kau merasakannya. [#KurooAkaWeek - Day 4: Proud]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

            Akaashi tidak mengerti kenapa malam itu Kuroo mencium bibirnya.

            Ketika Tokyo Training Camp sedang berlangsung, tatkala gimnasium sudah ditinggalkan orang-orang yang berlatih—Bokuto … di mana Bokuto? Lelaki nyentrik itu biasanya tidak pernah pergi sebelum ia pergi. Tapi Bokuto tidak ada. Cuma ada Kuroo. Dan lelaki yang bakal menjadi tim lawannya dalam turnamen musim panas itu mencium bibirnya tanpa aba-aba, mendadak saja, seumpama bintang jatuh dan tak ada satu manusia pun yang menyadarinya.

            Akaashi terkesiap. Dada Kuroo segera didorong menjauh. Lelaki itu memasang wajah terluka. Kenapa … kenapa seolah ia yang berbuat salah? Akaashi menghapus jejak bibir Kuroo di bibirnya, ia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan. Namun, rasa kenyal nan manis itu tetap saja menempel, enggan lenyap meski ia telah berulangkali menggosoknya.

            “Akaashi—“

            Akaashi berlari meninggalkan ruang gimnasium, meninggalkan Kuroo. Barangkali waktu itu egonya masih tinggi, ia enggan mengakui ada sesuatu yang berdesir lembut di dadanya—entah apa, ia ragu untuk meyakini. Hanya ada satu perintah yang diinginkan otaknya; menjauhi Kuroo. Ia tidak ingin hal yang sama kembali terulang. Ia tidak ingin keraguan itu memenuhi dirinya sekali lagi.

            Tapi bibir Kuroo seakan enggan lenyap dari bibirnya. Bahkan setelah sekian tahun berlalu, sekian tahun yang panjang. Dan Akaashi masih saja dihantui bayang-bayang mengenai wajah itu; ekspresi muram Kuroo ketika ia mendorongnya. Tak peduli meski sosok Kuroo kini berbeda begitu jauh—tidak lagi jenaka, tidak lagi menggodanya, tidak lagi … tidak lagi menciumnya.

            Sudah delapan tahun semua berlalu. Akaashi merasa egonya mencekik erat, terlebih saat Kuroo kembali hadir dalam kehidupannya sebagai orang yang sama sekali lain.

**.**

**.**

            Kuroo merasa yakin, waktu itu, ketika ia memberanikan diri mencium Akaashi, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang manis.

            Tapi tampaknya ia terlalu berangan-muluk. Semula, ia berpikir senyuman itu, keramahan yang ganjil itu, sentuhan-sentuhan samar saat berlatih tanding itu, adalah tanda bahwa Akaashi juga menyimpan rasa. Ia sungguh naif karena memercayai semuanya—angan-angan, khayalan yang ternyata memang benar-benar khayalan. Akaashi tidak mungkin menyukainya dengan cara seperti itu (kalaupun demikian, sudah tentu, lelaki yang bakal disukai Akaashi bukanlah dirinya melainkan Bokuto). Kuroo enggan mengakui. Ia tetap percaya bahwa Akaashi memang menyukainya.

            Namun, dorongan kuat serta tatapan mata Akaashi yang seakan jijik padanya, meruntuhkan rasa percaya diri Kuroo. Ia seharusnya sudah tahu. Ia hanya ingin menghibur diri (salahnya karena sudah memulai sepihak; ciuman itu). Ia cuma bisa diam dan merenung saat Akaashi meninggalkannya seorang diri di ruangan gimnasium.

            Delapan tahun semuanya telah berlalu. Kuroo tidak lagi ingat luka itu—sesekali, bayangan mengenai wajah Akaashi mampir memenuhi mimpi, tidak sesering dulu. Namun, kini ia kembali dipertemukan dengan Akaashi dalam tanda tanya takdir yang kejam. Pada akhirnya luka lama lagi-lagi terbuka. Kuroo merasa tahun-tahun yang sudah terlewati terasa sia-sia; Akaashi tetaplah Akaashi, berbeda atau sama, lelaki itu tetap duduk dan berdiam diri di dalam hatinya, menunggu bicara, menunggu bertindak, menunggu untuk menorehkan luka lain.

            “Kuroo-san—“

            Ia tidak mengira klien pertamanya adalah Akaashi, seseorang yang begitu tidak ingin ditemuinya, seumur hidup kalau perlu. Kuroo menghela napas, mencoba menetralkan pikiran. Aku tidak bisa terus begini, pikirnya. Setelah semua ini selesai, maka selesai pula pertemuannya dengan Akaashi. Kuroo mencoba meyakini diri sendiri. Ia harus menghadapinya, suka atau tidak suka (mungkin demikian juga yang dirasakan Akaashi, suka atau tidak suka harus berurusan dengannya).

            Kuroo membetulkan letak dasi. Entah kenapa terasa sedikit mencekik. “Jadi, proyek pembangunan minimarket di kawasan Shibuya sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi, kalau aku boleh jujur. Kenapa tidak mencoba membangun di pedesaan?” ia menjabarkan keuntungan dan manfaat finansial—entah dari sudut pandang si penanam modal maupun orang-orang di pedesaan. Kuroo tidak memberi jeda. Ia terus menjelaskan hingga di akhir ia memungkasnya dengan pertanyaan. “Mungkin ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan—“

            “Apa selama ini kau baik-baik saja, Kuroo-san?”

            “—mengenai proyek ini…”

            Kuroo mengepalkan tangan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Akaashi bertanya sedemikian mudah, terlebih menyangkut masa lalunya, menyangkut luka yang perlahan kembali berdarah. Kuroo mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya. Ia tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Senyuman formal kembali terulas di mukanya.

            “Tentu, aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, bagaimana, kau ada pertanyaan?”

            Ia tidak pernah mengira akan melihat wajah itu; Akaashi menggigit bibir dengan air mata meleleh melintasi pipi.

**.**

**.**

            _Kuroo-san baik-baik saja._

            Akaashi tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis terisak.

_Dia baik-baik saja selama ini. Aku sungguh tolol._

            Ia menyalahkan ego yang selama ini menahan perasaannya. Sekarang, perasaan itu sudah tidak berguna. Akaashi mengusap air mata di kedua pipi. Ia benar-benar malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dan waktu beserta takdir dengan senang hati menyiksanya. Tapi Kuroo-san baik-baik saja, pikirnya sedih. Dia tidak sama sepertiku yang selama ini tak mampu menepiskan bayangan mengenai delapan tahun lalu.

            Akaashi ingin pergi sekarang juga. Menemui siapa saja asal jangan Kuroo. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi lelaki itu dalam keadaan menangis. Kuroo juga pasti tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis. Ia mengutuk air matanya yang enggan berhenti mengalir.

            “Kau baik-baik saja, Akaashi?”

            Akaashi tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng samar, menepis tangan Kuroo yang hendak menyentuh pipinya, mencoba menghapus air matanya. Tapi lantas Kuroo meraihnya.

            “Apa kau senang menyiksaku, Akaashi.”

            Akaashi kembali menggeleng.

            “Berhentilah menangis. Jangan buat aku merasa semakin bersalah kepadamu.”

            Orang-orang di sekitar restoran saling memandang penuh tanya. Kuroo membawanya pergi ke tempat lain. Akaashi tidak punya pilihan, terlebih ketika tangannya digenggam begitu erat.

**.**

**.**

_“Kuroo-san, kau suka umm … keik?”_

_“Kau mau membuatkannya untukku, Akaashi?”_

_“Aku hanya bertanya.”_

_“Hmm … ya, aku suka.”_

_“Kalau begitu, kebetulan, aku membuat terlalu banyak. Kupikir kau mau mencicipinya—“_

_“Akaashi, kau sungguh perhatian. Haha.”_

_“Bokuto-san tidak suka keik.”_

_“Jadi, kau memberikannya padaku setelah menawarkannya pada Bokuto?”_

_“Ya.”_

_“Kau jahat sekali.”_

_“Maaf.”_

_“Aku bergurau. Terima kasih keiknya.”_

**.**

**.**

_“Bagaimana bisa kau memakan keik di saat aku memakan pisang busuk, Kuroo!”_

_“Oh, bukannya kau tidak suka keik?”_

_Bokuto mendelik. “Aku suka. Sangat suka! Kejam sekali pelatih menyuruhku menghabiskan semua pisang busuk ini.”_

_Kuroo berpikir._

_“Jadi, kau harus membagi keikmu padaku, Kuroo!”_

**.**

**.**

            Kuroo tidak mengerti kenapa malam itu Akaashi mencium bibirnya.

            Akaashi mencium bibirnya, setelah tak henti terisak, setelah penjelasan demi penjelasan mengalir lambat, tentang ego, tentang kesedihan—kehilangan, tentang ciuman di gimnasium delapan tahun lalu. Akaashi menyukainya dan mengakui perasaan itu pada akhirnya. Kuroo diam saja ketika Akaashi mendekatkan wajah, menempelkan kedua bibir dalam pagutan lembut, meminta lebih.

            “Akaashi, kau hanya merasa bersalah padaku. Kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku.”

            “Apakah ada perasaan bersalah yang berlangsung selama delapan tahun?”

            Kuroo mendorong pelan bahu Akaashi. “Aku tidak tahu.”

            “Aku merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri, Kuroo-san. Aku merasa bersalah karena enggan mengakui perasaanku waktu itu. Jauh, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku menyukaimu.”

            Kuroo tertawa gamang. “Apakah kau sedang mempermainkanku? Jangan katakan kau sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal pertemuan kita.”

            Akaashi terluka dan luka itu terefleksikan begitu nyata di kedua matanya. “Sekejam itukah aku di matamu?”

            “Maaf. Ini—“ Kuroo mengambil napas. “Ini terlalu mendadak. Aku bahkan nyaris memercayai bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi.”

            Akaashi kembali menciumnya. Bibir itu tetap sama; kenyal, manis, magis, candu. “Aku menciummu, Kuroo-san. Kau merasakannya.”

            Kuroo menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali meraih Akaashi, memagut bibirnya, meluapkan perasaannya selama delapan tahun ini melalui sentuhan-sentuhan. Ia memandangi Akaashi—Akaashi memandanginya. Delapan tahun … rupanya tidak mampu mengubah apa-apa, tidak perasaannya, tidak hatinya. Ia tetaplah Kuroo yang menyukai—mencintai—Akaashi.[]

**12:59 AM – 25 March 2017**


End file.
